Memories (Sad Ending)
by DecaTilde
Summary: This is the sad ending Villains' Bad Girl wrote for her Family Guy fanfic "Memories", which leads to the now-non-canon events of "My Sacrifice" and "Breakaway". This ending now acts as sort of a deleted scene.
1. Jenny

_Memories (Sad Ending)_

a _Family Guy_ fanfic

originally written by Villains' Bad Girl

Hosted by DecaTilde

* * *

 _Hoster's Note:_ _Hello, everyone. I have just about given up hope for Villains' Bad Girl not fulfilling Brian4life's wishes. And what's worse, she just told me that she doesn't take requests. So, instead of waiting for something that Villains' Bad Girl won't do, I have decided to move the sad ending of "Memories" to a new fic; it's sorta like a deleted scene. Afterwards, I'm going to write an entirely-new ending to "Memories". And, as of this moment, the rights to VBG's Family Guy fanfics and OCs are mine again, this time, for good. And to Brian4life, don't ever ask me to pass the baton back to VBG again._

* * *

Chapter 10 - Jenny

* * *

"Where are you going?" Barbara asked the puppies.

"We're just going to the park, Mom", Marcus said. "Did you want to come?"

"No thank you", she answered. "Just making sure I know where you're going."

The puppies watched their mother stuff her face with pie. She must've gained about 10 pounds this week alone, eating whenever she felt depressed thinking about Brian. The puppies took their ball and walked out the door.

"Such delicious pie!" Barbara sighed in pleasure as she ate.

Vinny looked at Barbara, noticing how much heavier she started to look. She had to loosen her collar to help her breathe better.

"Whoa, call the local newspapers", Vinny said. "This hot little number is putting on some weight."

"Excuse me?" Barbara gasped.

"I'm being honest", he answered. "You've gained a lot of weight recently and it's really starting to show. Look at that ass! Who told you to eat a gallon of ice cream in one day?"

"Hey!" she said stopping him. "That was some freaking good ice cream! And besides, the only reason I ate it is because it was a hot day and we don't have air conditioning. Kept me cool."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, fatass."

"10 pounds is not that much", Barbara glared.

"Says the fat, emo, irresponsible mother here", Vinny said.

Barbara growled as she glared at him. She took the piece of pie and threw it at his face as she jumped off the couch. She had had it up to here with Vinny and was finally going to give him a piece of her mind.

* * *

"Where are you going, Jenny?" Ollie asked. "Don't you want to play with us?"

"Not right now", she answered. "I'm going to go sit down."

Jenny walked over to the swings and sighed as she watched the kids play with their parents. She wished Brian was still there. Being the youngest girl out of the litter, she was always going to be daddy's little girl.

Jenny climbed into the swing and sighed as she kicked her legs back and forth. Brian always used to push her on the swings when she was younger.

"Can you buy me cotton candy, Daddy?"

Jenny watched as a person picked up his young daughter as they walked off the playground. If only she could be that close to Brian again.

"Daddy", Jenny sighed as she moved back and forth on the swing.

She looked up at the clouds with a frown. As the wing blew through the air, she watched as the clouds formed a shape that nearly looked like Brian.

"Daddy!" Jenny smiled.

She reached out her hand as she swung higher, trying to touch the cloud. Jenny grunted as she fell off the swing. She looked up and saw the cloud breaking apart, no longer looking like Brian. Tears came to her eyes knowing her father was watching over her, but she couldn't reach him.

"Jenny?"

Briana walked over to her sister when she noticed she was laying on the ground.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"I'm alright", Jenny said sitting up. "I thought I saw Dad."

"You're dreaming, sis", Marcus said. "You know very well where Dad is. There's no way you could've seen him."

"Come on", Ollie said. "Let's go home."


	2. Help!

Chapter 11 - Help!

* * *

The puppies walked home in silence. Jenny continued trying to convince her brothers and sister than she saw Brian in the clouds, but stopped eventually. None of them believed her. They looked up the street to see Barbara and Vinny on the front lawn fighting like the dogs they were.

"Mom!"

Barbara growled as she bit Vinny's tail. He growled back as he kicked her in the face, trying to get her off. Neighbors began gathering to watch the show. The puppies ran toward them, pulling their mother off of Vinny.

"Mom, what are you doing?" they asked. "What's wrong?"

"I have had it with that bastard!" she yelled.

"That broad's crazy!" Vinny said getting up and backing away from her.

"Finally!" they heard.

Everyone looked next door to see Quagmire watching. Vinny took this opportunity to turn away and leave while he could.

"Someone agrees with me", he said watching them. "She should be kept on a leash."

"You shut your * mouth!" Barbara yelled. "I have had it with _you_ too!"

The puppies could see she was working up a sweat. Must've been from all that weight she gained. They also saw she started breathing heavily. The yelling must've taken a lot out of her.

"Mom?" Marcus said looking at her.

Barbara breathed heavily as she turned and walked toward the house, her legs shaking, trying to keep her up. She did not look good at all. The puppies especially got scared when they saw their mother gasp in pain and clutched at her chest.

"Mom!" the puppies cried when they saw her fall to the ground.

Vinny turned around when he heard the puppies. His eyes widened when he saw Barbara lying on the ground, face-down gasping for breath. He rushed to them and turned Barbara over.

"Hey, what's wrong, Barbs?" he asked.

"The pain..." Barbara gasped as she continued clutching at her chest. "Brian? Kids?"

She began looking around in a daze, not knowing what was happening. The last thing she remembered seeing was a long tunnel with a faint light at the end with a familiar face waiting.

"Brian..."

* * *

"Mom?" Jenny cried.

The puppies watched as their mother's eyes rolled into the back of her head. They started panicking once they saw she stopped moving.

"Not good!" Vinny gasped. "Kids, go inside and call for help."

"Is Mom going to be okay?" Briana asked.

"Go inside and do what I told you", he said pointing inside.

The puppies looked at Vinny and watched as he leaned over their mother. The four of them pushed each other inside to get help. None of them wanted to see their mother like this. They hadn't felt this scared since their father's accident.

"Come on, Barbs", Vinny said.

He grabbed her face and took a deep breath, breathing into her. He put his hands together over her chest and pressed down, trying to get her heart to beat again.

"Stay away from the light, Barbs", Vinny said. "Don't die like this."


	3. Save Barbara

Chapter 12 - Save Barbara

* * *

The puppies held each other as they cried. The Griffins were driving to the veterinary clinic where they were taking Barbara. Everyone was absolutely shocked when they saw Barbara practically lifeless on the front lawn with Vinny trying to revive her. Right now, Meg and Chis were holding the puppies, trying to keep them looking in the back of the car where Vinny was still trying to revive Barbara.

"What's going to happen?" Jenny asked. "If Mom dies, what'll happen to us?"

"Don't think about that", Lois said as Peter sped through the streets. "Barbara is not going to die."

"But..."

"She's not going to die!" the whole family yelled.

The puppies looked down scared trying to keep their hopes up. Barbara couldn't die. They couldn't lose their mother after losing their father so soon. All four of them closed their eyes and held each other's hands, praying as hard as they could in silence.

 _Don't leave us, Mom. We love you, Mom. We still need you. Please come back._

They didn't know how Barbara took such a sudden turn for the worst. Barbara wasn't mourning as bad as she did in the beginning. She wasn't crying 24/7. Sure, she felt sad and lonely here or there, but she didn't cry. Barbara took her pain out on eating. All the junk she ate led to this, giving herself a heart attack.

Vinny was on top of Barbara, straddling her trying to bring her back. He continued pressing down on her chest trying to make her heart beat, so far to no avail. He grabbed her face and breathed into her, trying to get her to start breathing again. Barbara had been technically dead for at least a minute and he knew her chances of coming back with no brain damage was growing slim.

"Come on, Barbs", he whispered, trying not to scare the puppies. "Come on, snap out of it."

Vinny pressed his ear to her chest trying to see if he could hear her heartbeat. He sighed as he heard nothing.

"I'm not going to let you die so easily", he said. "I know you can hear me, you crazy broad. Fight the light. Stay away."

He made a fist and brought it down onto her chest with force. Everyone gasped when they heard the sound of a dull crack. Vinny might have just broken some of Barbara's ribs.

"Step on it, Peter!" Lois yelled.

Peter stepped on the gas, trying to get to the vet before Barbara could be announced dead on arrival.


	4. Vinny's Promise

Chapter 13 - Vinny's Promise

* * *

"Clear!"

Barbara's body jumped as the doctor shocked her, trying to restart her heart. The wires on her chest showed nothing changed on the heart monitor, making the doctor and nurses continue CPR. Vinny stood in the doorway and watched in horror. He had to go through Leo's death, now he was watching Barbara die in front of him.

"Sir, can you go in the waiting room?" the doctor asked. "We'll let you know how your wife is doing."

"She-"

Vinny sighed and looked at Barbara. He lied and said he was her husband just so he could be there for her. He looked at the doctor and shook his head.

"I have to stay with her", Vinny said. "I need to make sure she's going to be alright. What am I going to say to the kids?"

He turned and watched the doctor press down on Barbara's chest, trying to get her heart to beat. A nurse put a mask over Barbara's face pumping air into her. Another nurse was injecting drugs into Barbara to help kick-start her heart, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Come on, Barbs", Vinny said, "Fight it. A lousy heart attack can't kill you, can it? You're stronger than that."

"Clear!" the doctor ordered.

Vinny watched Barbara's body jump again. Nothing changed on the monitor. Everyone watch in sadness as the monitor showed a long horizontal line move across the screen and one single sound was made throughout the room.

 _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep..._

"Barbara..." Vinny said watching.

"Okay, that's it", the doctor sighed. "I'm calling it. Time of death: 5:32 PM."

Vinny looked at her with wide eyes. Barbara was really dead? The doctor pulled his gloves off and sighed as he turned the light off. A nurse removed the wires from Barbara's chest and covered her body with a sheet.

"Do you want me to tell the family?" the doctor asked.

"No", Vinny answered. "I'll do it. Can I have a moment alone with her?"

He nodded and shut the door, leaving Vinny alone with Barbara. He sighed as he pulled the sheet off her face, seeing how blank and emotionless it was.

"I thought you were stronger than this", Vinny said. "Well, it looks like you got your wish. You can be with your Brian again."

He looked at her and ran his finger down her cheek.

"Don't worry", he said. "I'll take care of the kids for you."

Vinny looked at her and pressed his lips against hers for what was his first and only kiss with her. He covered her face with the sheet before walking back to the waiting room where the Griffins and the puppies were.

"How is she, Vinny?" Lois asked worried.

"Is Mom okay?" Briana asked. "Can we see her?"

Vinny looked at everyone seeing how worried they were about her. It was the most scared he had ever seen them. He sighed and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry", he said. "She didn't make it."

"She's dead?" Lois gasped.

"No!" Marcus said shaking his head. "Mom can't be dead!"

He tried to push past Vinny to see for himself. Vinny wrapped his arms around the puppy and held him tightly as he cried.

"Mommy..." he cried.

Everyone else cried as well. Barbara had gone to join Brian in death.


	5. Jenny and Marcus' Mission

Chapter 14 - Jenny and Marcus' Mission

* * *

All four puppies were crying as they watched Barbara's coffin being lowered into her grave. She was being laid to rest next to Brian, what she probably would've wanted.

"What's going to happen to us now?" Jenny asked.

"We're orphans", Ollie said. "Peter and Lois are most likely going to kick us out."

"No, they won't."

Vinny walked up to the pups and wrapped his arms around them.

"I'm going to take care of youse kids", he said. "Think of me as your foster dad."

"That doesn't mean we're going to be calling you dad", Marcus growled. "We still don't like you."

"Yeah, I know that. Hopefully now we can bond together and try to be a family."

The puppies crossed their arms and glared at him.

"You will never be our dad", Briana said.

Marcus looked at the grave and sighed. So now both of his parents were gone. He didn't know what was going to happen now. They were now under the care of someone they hated for a passion. He didn't know how, but he had to get his mom and dad back.

"Marcus?"

Jenny walked to her younger brother and held his hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I want Mom and Dad back", Marcus said. "I have to get them back. I don't know how, but I have to try."

"I'll help you", Jenny said. "I want Mom and Dad back too."

The two puppies embraced each other in a hug. No one knew what was going to happen, but those two weren't going to let it happen so easily. One way or another, they were going to get Brian and Barbara back, reuniting their family.

* * *

To Be Concluded...

* * *

 _Original Author's Note:_ _Sorry for the horrible ending._

 _Hoster's_ _Note:_ _Well, that does it for the now-deleted ending. Everyone, stay tuned for the entirely-new ending to "Memories" that Brian4life wants. And to the aforementioned request maker herself, I suggest you block Villains' Bad Girl for not taking requests, as revenge for her blocking you.  
_


End file.
